edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Deniz Koyu
Deniz Koyu has without doubt proven to be one of the most promising talents to watch out for since 2011.His course to become a musician was set at the tender age of five when he began to learn the piano. It didn’t take long until he discovered his enthusiasm for synthesizers and drums, getting inspiration from artists such as Depeche Mode, Daft Punk, Kraftwerk or Cassius. It is no surprise he followed suit, spending his pocket money on all the second-hand synths and drum machines he could find. Through his teenage years, Deniz spent his days DJing and editing his favourite tracks using small tape recorders and sampling what he could.In 2011 Deniz' single releases "Tung" and "Hertz" on Flamingo Recordings and his remixes for James Blunt's "Dangerous" and Kaskade's "Turn It Down" evolved into huge house anthems at clubs and festivals around the globe, being played over and over by Tiesto, Swedish House Mafia, Fedde Le Grand, Avicii, Alesso, Erick Morillo, David Guetta, Calvin Harris, you name it.Fedde Le Grand voted Deniz "Breakthrough DJ/Producer 2011", Sebastian Ingrosso called him "big time talent", and Axwell replied to the question of a Swedish journalist if he had personal favourites among young DJs: "Deniz Koyu. He makes damn cool music at the moment."In 2012 MTV added Deniz to their "EDM Rookies To Watch" list, calling him "a blazing new talent" and putting him in good company with Alesso, Zedd, R3hab and Nicky Romero. Deniz was hand-picked by Axwell to play at the world premiere of Cosmic Opera in New York, performed at Ultra Music Festival Miami on the peak of his North America headline tour and got confirmed for his first-ever Sensation White appearances.Production-wise Deniz kicked off 2012 with a remix for Fedde Le Grand's "So Much Love", a heavyweight collaboration with Fedde and Johan Wedel on "Turn It", and his uber-hit single "Bong". Next up was a new track with Wynter Gordon called "Follow You"and stunning remixes for Zedd, Digitalism, Miike Snow and David Guetta.Deniz Koyu is starting 2013 in style with the release of his much anticipated release "Halo" with Dirty South on his Phazing label. In February Deniz will launch the "Generation Wild" Tour, taking him to 20 cities in 25 days in North America. March 2013 sees the the follow-up to "Bong": the new EDM anthem "Rage" which will be released on Sebastian Ingrosso's Refune imprint.So stay tuned, watch out, there is plenty more to come... Releases As Deniz Koyu As KO:YU One of the most incredible things about dance music is its never-ending search for innovation; new sounds, new styles, new projects, always moving forward. KO:YU is an artist who embodies that ethos. Previously known under the name Deniz Koyu – a shortened version of his birth name – KO:YU has already achieved far more than most. But his new project is set to be the most exciting step in his musical career since he laid his hands on piano keys at the age of five. 2016 Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:Producers Category:DJs